The UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) may be used to perform a variety of aerial functions in outdoor or indoor environments, such as surveillance and observation. The UAV can be remotely piloted by a pilot or can be autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles that fly missions using preprogrammed coordinates, GPS navigation, etc. The UAV may be equipped with cameras to provide imagery during flight, which may be used for navigation or other purposes. The UAV can also be equipped with sensors to provide local weather and atmospheric conditions, radiation levels, and other conditions, and the UAV may also include cargo bays, hooks, or other means for carrying payloads.
Furthermore, the UAV may be electrically powered and may require a charging mechanism to charge the batteries and power systems of the UAV. Accordingly, a platform is desired to provide a docking, protection and a charging location for the UAV.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.